Elise Narukami
Elise Narukami '(エリーズ鳴神, ''Erīzu Narukami, lit. "Pledge To The Thunder Deity") Appearance Elise, despite her actual age, looks to be a pre-teen. She has fair-pale skin and bright green eyes. She is a young woman of average height with short blonde hair and wears glasses with red rims. Elise can usually be seen wearing a green button down vest over a white button down shirt. Over this shirt she wears a black tie with two yellow lines and a green skirt with a similar pair of two yellow lines. Over her legs and feet Elise wears light brown pantyhose and black shoes. Fittingly enough, along with Shiryuu Hatenko and Ryoko Sanada's breasts, Elise is collectively referred to as the Six Enormous Mountains by Haruki. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Elise has shown herself to be more than a capable swordswoman, as she was able to easily divert and block all of both Shiryuu's and Ryoko's combined attacks. Ryoko Sanada has described Elise's sword fighting skills to be comparable to that of water. Elise's defensive style constantly changes and adapts like the flow of water, allowing her to match the opponent's movements with that of her own; while her attacking style is as powerful as pressurized water cutting through diamond, with Elise striking at the opponent with incredible force at the most advantageous of moments. She is also ambidextrous, which allows her to use her full strength with both of her hands. : Niruida (二塁打, "Two-Base Hit"): One of Elise's known swordplay techniques. To initiate, she darts forward toward the opponent, increasing her speed with each step, until her figure becomes nothing more than a simple blur. As she nears her opponent, Elise raises her two swords in a cross-shape in front of her own body before continuing her charge. With a single swing, Elise attacks the opponent with a double strike that leaves a X-shaped mark on their body due to the impact of the wooden bokken. The force of this technique is capable of creating a razor wind that rips into the opponent after the initial strike, even destroying clothing, giving the name of the this technique dual meaning. Zanpakuto Muramasa: Is the name of Elise's zanpakuto. In his new sealed form, Muramasa now takes the unique appearance of twin black bokken with golden dragon insignias etched into the wood and possesses a series of bandages around the handle instead of an actual hilt. Muramasa now also has reddish-brown color fur links at the end of each weapon. Shikai: The release command is "Whisper". Muramasa shines with bright purple light to engulf a considerable radius, affecting any and all targets within it. : Shikai Special Ability: Upon release Muramasa glows purple and releases a 360 degree wave of purple energy into the surrounding area causing all Zanpakutō in that area to turn on their wielder. The Zanpakutō will move on their own against their wielder's will and attack their allies or even turn against their own wielder. This power is shown to affect around ten individuals at once. It can cause a Zanpakutō's spirit to abandon its master and attack them. The only way to combat against Muramasa's power is by understanding how the Zanpakutō works and sealing one's "heart" against it. Though in order to block the attack in that state one must have incredible Reiatsu and concentration. In addition, one must be able to still fight in that state. *'Yūkōjōchū Muramasa '(有鉤条虫村正, "Hooked Tapeworm Village-Just"): Upon a large explosion of spiritual energy, Muramasa manifests its true form into the real world. Muramasa himself has the ability to manifest in his true form and can even manifest himself at a distance from his master, able to hear her call from wherever he is. Muramasa can also manifest his sealed sword form and engage his powers independently of Elize's command. :*'Zanpakutō Manifestation': Muramasa generates a burst of energy that affects the Zanpakutō of all in the vicinity. When this takes place, the Zanpakutō of other wielders glow with a purple light. Their Zanpakutō spirits then manifest, typically as tangible shadowy figures from weaker Shinigami and with greater individuality and power from stronger Shinigami. Muramasa can break into the inner world of targets, similar to how a tape-worm leeches off its target, and forces them to bend to the user's will. This is done by removing the energy stability between Shinigami and Zanpakutō, leaving the spirit confused and allowing Muramasa to forcibly release the Zanpakutō spirit's negative emotions. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed